Don't Play with an interdimentional Transporter
by Telcontar-lover
Summary: DBZYuYuHakushoTamora Pierce crossover. All the main charters of YYH and TP go to school with Gohan.


Ok I know this is probably the only fic that combines these three books/anime, but these are my favorite. Any way I don't have a plot or anything so just bare with me. Because I don't want to confuse anyone here are the characters and when in the various series it happens.  
  
DBZ:  
  
Gohan: 17, during sayinman saga, before Videl knows about his family. He is the strongest in the DBZ universe.  
  
Goku: ?, He is in Other world and has been training there for the last seven years.  
  
ChiChi: ?, she takes care of the house and trains Goten when they are not at Capsule Corp  
  
Goten: 7, he has reached super with Trunks but has not told ChiChi.  
  
Trunks: 8, loves to play pranks and annoy Gohan and Vegeta  
  
Vegeta: ?, same as always  
  
Bulma: ?, is working on a inter-dimensional transporter  
  
Other Character: All same as in series, Tien has married Launch  
  
YYH:  
  
This happens after the Dark Tournament and the hole to the demon world doesn't happen. Genki has been brought back from the dead and is as strong as she was before she gave her power to Yusuke. She is able to turn back to her younger form.  
  
People :  
  
Yusuke, Kuabara, Hiei, Kurama, Genki, Koenma, Yukina, Shizuru, and Keiko  
  
Tamora Pierce:  
  
Happens after the Immortals war before the Protector of the Small.  
  
People:  
  
Alanna, John, Raul, Gary the younger, George, Thayet, Buri, Daine, and Numair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan was sleeping in class when all the sudden he felt 8 new kis. Then 9 more just appeared out of no where.  
  
Gohan stood up and asked, "May I go to the bathroom sensei."  
  
"You may if you come back quickly."  
  
"Thank you sensei." Gohan walked at a normal pace until he was out the door. Once he was out of his classroom he flew as fast as he could to CC, powering up on the way.  
  
Once he reached CC he burst in the front door with out even knocking and raced to the room were he felt the new kis. When he reached the lab where he had felt the new kis he heard yelling and went in to help if necessary.  
  
The seen that met him was, interesting. 9 people stood with swards and/or magic that looked a lot like ki. Next to them was a man with a sword made of light, another stood with his hands shaped in to gun with a ball of light at the end, next to him was a guy with long red hair and whip of thorns, the one next to him held sword in his hand, the last was an old lady with pink hair. Behind them was a man with a pacifier and four girls. When he walked in all eyes shifted to him.  
  
"Uh Bulma, what's going on?" Gohan asked the blue haired lady that was standing behind her "mate".  
  
"Goten and Trunks were playing with my inter-dimensional transporter."  
  
"I should of known. The demonic duo are the only ones that would be able to cause this much trouble."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So why are they all trying to kill you." Gohan said gesturing to the new comers that held instruments of death.  
  
"I don't know. I was just trying to find the kids when I walked in here then they all took out there weapons." Bulma said.  
  
"Um, who are you?" Gohan asked the other half of the room.  
  
"I'm King Jonathan of Tortall." A man with dark hair said motioning for the others to put there swards back, "This is my wife, Thayet, my champion, Alanna, the leader of the King's Own, Raul, my prime minister, Gary, my close friend and Alanna's husband, George, the head of the Queen's Riders, Buri, my top mage, Numair, and the wild mage, Daine."  
  
"Hello, nice to meet you all. I would like to learn more about your dimension, but first I think we need to learn there name." Bulma said gesturing to the others that had appeared, "Then I can tell you a little bit about us and why you're here."  
  
"I'm Yusuke Urameshi, Spirit detective for the human world. I occasionally go to Sarayashiki Junior High. This baka is Kuabara; he also goes to Sarayashiki JH. The one with red hair is Kurama, or Suichi Minamano, he is a spirit fox in a human body. His specialty is plants. The short one is Hiei. He is a fire demon. Though he is short don't under estimate his skill with that sword. The old hag is Genki. Pacifier breath is Koenma, the son of King Yama. The girls behind him are Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, and Botan. Shizuru is Kuabara's older sister, Yukina is an ice apparition, and Botan is the grime reaper and my assistant."  
  
"I'm Gohan; the blue haired woman over there is Bulma and in front of her is her husband Vegeta. The boy hanging on to my right leg with the black hair is Goten. He's my brother. The purple haired one is Trunks. He's Bulma and Vegeta's child." While the others had been talking the whole Z gang had arrived. "The bald man over there is Krillin. The woman next to him is his wife, 18 and the girl that 18 is carrying in her arms is Maron. The short guy with a painted face is Chiaotzu and the guy with three eyes next to him is Tien. The old man eyeing Thayet is Master Roshi. The man in the baseball uniform is Yamcha and the blue floating cat is Puar. The tall green man is Piccolo, my sensei or teacher. The shorter green guy is Dende, Earth's Kami or god. Oh, and the talking pig is Oolong. Now that we all know each other let's go to some place more comfortable so Bulma can explain why you're here."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[I'm way too lazy to write every thing they say. Basically they tell each other about each of there world's adventures and Bulma explains about the inter-dimensional transporter. If you haven't read/seen one of the shows/books then sorry, I'm not going to type the whole story. You can do a search on the internet and get the basic plot if you need.]  
  
[During the discussion they decide that the visitors should stay at CC and go to high school with Gohan so they can learn more about this time period. Gohan isn't happy about it, of course.]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow that has to be the hardest chapter I've ever had to write. Just so my sister doesn't kill me, please read her story DBZ Plays Football. Any way I hope you liked it! Please review! Thanks! 


End file.
